Forbidden Love
by Valenia237
Summary: AU! No demigods, but we have to have some supernatural in the mix. Annabeth Chase, looking for an adventure stumbles upon a crumbling castle. Lead to believe it was abandon, she decides to enter, not knowing she was walking into the lions den. Or rather a bats. Find out what can happen if she falls in love with Percy, a vampire.
**Percy's POV**

Being a vampire wasn't always easy, nor was it always fun. I mean sure it's fun for like a couple what hundred years or thousand- if you're lucky. But it's so much more than what people think. Being a vampire means; normal people being afraid of you, constantly being monitored, and everyone not trusting you just because you're a vampire. It has it's disadvantages too, for example not being able to be connected to the world; have phones and other technology, and always on the run. We'll our family was no doubt on the lucky side, because we were rich we got to afford a castle away from everyone and everything, so we had a home.

Not having a home was an understatement for a vampire, since we were all trying not to get caught with being a vampire, we always fled every week. That meant that we had to choose carefully which places to live in. So therefore we live in a huge castle away from other everyone else. Sure it's a bit dreary and stuff but it's better than nothing. One time we had to sleep under a bridge! Talk about disgusting.

 **HELLO LOVELIES!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

So here it goes, and listen once because I''not telling you again, I'm being forced to go to this stupid "family vacation." And no I didn't choose to come here, honest. And I would've stayed home but then I found out that Thalia and Piper were hauled to the trip as well. My guess was that our parents set this up, why? Oh I'll tell you why. Thalia's mom wants her to be more girly, and piper's dad just wants her out of the house and not hiding from the world. Ha hiding from the world ya right. And she blames me for the ideas and strategies to sneak out to party's!

Anyways I was excited but still….. I had some bad feelings about this trip. Why? You're asking me what could possibly be wrong with going on a trip with you'' family? Where on earth can you possibly go for a vacation where you will suffer or be losey? We'll let me tell you, were going to Transylvania.

 **c**

Annabeth's POV

Most people would die to spent a year long vacation with their family and friends. Key word- _MOST._ Ok if you didn't catch the obvious then let me just point it out, I was FORCED into this trip. I didn't go on my on will. How they manage to trick me? I have no idea. See I'm the brains of the family so having them trick me was some sick twist of fate.

So now I'm in a plane, heading somewhere with my family. You may say _Oh Annabeth lighten up come on enjoy it!_ But trust me we are not going somewhere tropical nor are we going somewhere nice and fancy, no were going somewhere dark and gloomy, full of evil and darkness.

Let's just say after waking up at 4 A.M and packing for an hour and having very little breakfast-Oh and don't forget the two hour long car trip and the nine hours and forty five minutes- I've been cabby lately.

Thankfully enough I've gotten some sleep on the plane so now well rested I got off the plane. Once all my family- including myself had all their stuff we were ready to get to our castle. Yes you heard- or read?- right a castle. See what I was rambling about now? Were staying at a ghostly, probably haunted, gloomy, old, dusty, castle. You think you know where I'm going now?

After getting away from the airport- and pretty much everyone in like the country- we arrived at the haunted spooky castle. It looked old, but at the same time it looked very much beautiful, the architecture was simply divine and the detail it had was impeccable. I mean I could go on and on describing the place, which I did to anyone that would listen, although no one had any interest in listening.

"Gods Annabeth look at you excited to live here," my best friend Hazel said, "Just an barely an hour ago you were screaming to go back home." I blushed at my childish self.

"Ya, are you like bipolar or something Annabeth?" My other best friend who I loved to death but sometimes wanted to strangle added.

I rolled my steel-stormy eyes, "Whatever you say pipes whatever you say." I grinned as she flinched at the name I called her.

"So what are we planning to do for all this year we have?" Reyna asked.

I thought for a moment and the said "You know I think I saw a Museum back there-" I pointed somewhere off to my right- "just a couple blocks back." My friends all laughed at me. I should probably tell you a bit about them. Hazel was a girl with cinnamon crystal eyes that looked almost like gold when she was happy or sad, she was the specialist in everything from gold to the earth's soil to minerals and all that other stuff. Piper was the beauty of the group, literally every guy had a crush on her or had one in the past, she was the part of the group that brought us together, her voice radiated power beyond words just her simple presence brought peace among us, her choppy brown hair and her changing eye color captured the eye of many people. Reyna was the brave one, always challenging herself, always doing her best, always getting and doing what was expected of her, long brown hair and eyes the color of brownies made her looked way older than what she really was. Katie was the one who loved plants- she knew just about everything there was about plants, heck she even grew a garden in her backyard without any help, with her hair a dull brown, her eyes brought life to her . Juniper was exactly like Katie accepted that she didn't know everything about plants and was way more girly than Katie. Those were my bestest friends in the whole entire world. And as we stood there laughing like morons we didn't realize that we got there, until a voice boomed "Welcome to Transylvania."

 **Yay I finished this long chapter, ok so I'm uploading on saturdays and sundays hopefully and uploading sometimes during the weekdays I'll try to make at least 45 chapters for you guys hope you love it,**

 **Yours truly**

 **-Valenia237**


End file.
